Porsche 911
The legendary Porsche 911 first appeared in 1964 O,A and B series 1964-69 The first editions of the Porsche 911 had 2.0 litre flat 6 engines producing 130bhp. In 1966 Porsche introduced the 911S with 180bhp and Fuchs alloy wheels. The 911T was introduced in 1967 with a 110bhp engine. The 911L was introduced at the same time offering 130bhp. In 1969 the B series was introduced this time with fuel injection for the 911S and a new model the 911E. A semi-automatic Sportomatic transmission was added to the range. C and D series 1969-71 In 1970 all of the 911 engines increased to 2.2 litres and the power outputs raised for all the range. You could get 125hp in the 911T, 155hp in the 911E and 180hp in the 911S. E and F series 1971-73 In 1972 the Porsche 911 got a 2.4L engine for all of its range. Power now increased to 130hp for the T, 165hp for the E and 190hp for the top of the range S. Carrera RS 1973-74 The Carrera RS had a 2.7L engine producing 210hp. It also had a ducktail spoiler, bigger brakes and wider rear wheels and rear wings. Only 1580 Carrera RS's were ever made. G,H,I and K series 1973-76 The engine size had now increased to 2.7L and that ment more tourque another change was the ddition of impact bumpers because of the US Law. The 'basic' 911 produced 150hp while the 911S produced 170hp. The engine was a detuned version of the Carrera RS's engine. Turbo (Type 930) 1975-89 This was the first production 911 fitted with a turbo. It started out with a 260hp 3.0L engine and in 1978 the capacity rose to 3.3L and the power to 300hp. SC/L,M,A,B,C and D series 1977-1983 For the model year of 1978, Porsche introduced the 3.0L 911SC. It produced 180hp. In 1980 power was increased from 180hp to 188hp for the 911SC and then to 204hp. In 1981 a cabriolet version of the 911 debuted at the Frankfurt Motor Show. In went into production at the end of 1982 being a 1983 model. 3.2 Carrera/ E,F,G,H,I,J and K series 1983-1989 1983 saw a replacement for the 911SC in the form of the 3.2 Carrera. In 1987 the Carrera got a new five speed gearbox. The Carrera had 231hp delivered at 5200rpm. In 1989 the 911 went under a major evolution with the introduction of the 911 (964). Porsche 911 (964) 1989-1994 In 1989 the four-wheel-drive Carrera 4 arrived followed by the Carrera 2 in 1990. Power steering and ABS were added to the 911 for the first time, and as standard. The electric spoiler came up at speeds of over 50mph. The Carrera 2 and 4 both had 3.6L flat-sixies with performance of 0-60 in 5.5 seconds for the manual and 6.2 seconds for the TipTronic. It had 247bhp and top speed of 163mph for the manual and 159mph for the TipTronic. In 1992 Porsche added the Carrera RS to the range. It had a 260hp, 3.6L flat-six. In March 1990 Porsche introduced the 911 (964) Turbo hoping it to be a successor of the old Type 930. It used a 320hp 3.3L flat-six. In 1992 they introduced the 911 (964) Turbo S with the same 3.3L flat-six but with 56hp more, rising the total to 376hp. In January 1993 Porsche unveiled the 911 (964) Turbo 3.6. It produced 360hp @ 5500rpm. Fewer than 1500 Turbo 3.6's were ever built. Porsche 911 (993) 1993-1998 There were all the usual models of the 911 for this 993 variant. Starting with the Carrera. This one now had a 3.6L flat-six. The Carrera Cabriolet was introduced in 1995. The Targa version of the 911 was introduced in 1996 and saw the debut of a retractable glass roof. The Turbo coupe was introduced in the 993 variant in 1995. It was the first Turbo with four-wheel-drive. In 1997 Porsche introduced the 911 Turbo S and had 450hp. The Carrera 4S was introduced in 1996 and then was followed by a Carrera S in 1997. In 1997 the 911 GT2 had 430hp and then in 1998 it was raised to 450hp. The 911 Turbo Cabriolet was introduced in 1995. Only 14 were thought to have been built until the Turbo Coupe came. Porsche 911 (996) 1997-2005 The Carrera, Carrera 4,Carrera 4S and the 911 Targa all had 316hp 3.6L flat-sixies. The 911 Turbo had a 420hp version of that same engine and the Turbo S topped that with a 489hp version of that engine. New for the 911 were the 911 GT3 and GT3RS. They both had 3.6L engines. The 911 GT2 had the same power output as the Turbo S but it could go 1mph faster, the Turbo S could do 197mph, but the GT2 had 198mph.